epiphany
by tranquillusanimus
Summary: Ketika Lucy Montgomery yang tidak menyukai Natal diajak ke pesta perayaan Christmas Eve oleh Nakajima Atsushi, siapa yang menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu dengan rekan lamanya di sana dan mendapat pelajaran berharga?


"... Pesta Natal dua hari lagi?" Lucy mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, setelah mendengar ajakan dari Nakajima Atsushi. Nampan bulat berada di dekapannya.

"Iya. Pesta _Christmas Eve_ di Kantor Agensi. Kami diperbolehkan mengajak orang luar. Kau ikut tidak, Lucy- _san_?" Atsushi menyeruput kopi yang ia pesan beberapa saat yang lalu. "Oh, ini enak!"

"Itu kopi buatan Manajer, wajar saja," komentar Lucy. "Soal pesta, aku pikir-pikir dahulu."

"Mm hmm, baiklah."

Pintu Kafe Uzumaki terbuka seiring dengan terdengarnya suara gemerincing lonceng. Lucy menolehkan pandangannya ke pelanggan yang baru datang sambil menoreh senyum lebar. "Selamat datang!"

Senyum miliknya hilang sekejap mata—setelah para pelanggan disambut oleh pegawai kafe yang lain—digantikan tatapan menerawang; memikirkan jawaban atas ajakan pesta tersebut. Lucy Maud Montgomery memang menyukai hal-hal yang romantis, tetapi Natal tidak pernah termasuk ke dalamnya. Natal tidak romantis, sama sekali tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Kafka Asagiri (writer) Harukawa 35 (illustrator).**

 **Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata.**

 **Warning: (possibly) OOC, SPOILER (manga), may contain headcanon(s).**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan Desember kerap kali disimbolisasikan dengan hari Natal, hari yang jatuh pada tanggal 25 Desember. Di seluruh pelosok dunia (hampir) pasti ada yang merayakan Natal. Jepang menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak negara tersebut. Setiap bulan Desember tiba, toko-toko akan memasang hiasan Natal (biasa berupa lampu, tulisan, atau tanaman _Holly_ sintetis). Di pusat perbelanjaan, akan diletakkan sebuah pohon cemara besar lengkap dengan hiasan bola warna-warni, gantungan berbentuk boneka, lampu, bintang di puncak, dan pernak-pernik heboh lainnya. Toko kue menjual kue khusus Natal dan beberapa pekerja toko akan mengenakan pakaian serba merah.

Sayangnya, semangat Natal yang ada di tiap sudut Yokohama tidak dapat meresap ke relung hati Lucy. Natal hanyalah omong kosong. Sinterklas tidak nyata. Kehangatan saat berkumpul dengan keluarga cuma dirasakan oleh segelintir orang yang masih memiliki keluarga—oh, lihat saja kedepannya. Kematian akan merenggut kehangatan itu. Lucy yakin. Kemesraan antarkekasih? Yah, bukankah ada Valentine dan semacamnya? Memangnya malam Natal boleh dihabiskan dengan kekasih? Bagaimana dengan keluarga kedua pasangan?

Lucy tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang spesial di hari Natal. Mungkin karena ia tidak memiliki keluarga. _Hell_ , bahkan teman saja ia tidak punya! Tidak, ia **tak akan** mengakui _Jinko_ atau _O-chibi-chan_ sebagai temannya. _Miss_ Alcott? Rekan, tak lebih. The Guild? Yah, ia memang senang pernah menjadi bagian dari organisasi itu, tetapi Lucy hanyalah pion yang tak berguna. Begitu tugasnya s̶̶e̶̶l̶̶e̶̶s̶̶a̶̶i̶ gagal, ia dibuang begitu saja. Bahkan, Lucy harus meminta Tuan Fitzgerald agar memperbolehkannya tetap berada di The Guild—walau menjadi pembantu.

Kenapa jadi membahas The Guild, sih? Lucy kan sudah mencuci tangannya dari organisasi itu.

Kembali lagi ke malam Natal, Kafe Uzumaki tutup sedikit lebih cepat pada hari itu—keputusan Manajer. Setelah seharian sibuk melayani pengunjung (luar biasa ramai), akhirnya Lucy dapat beristirahat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar gedung—setelah berganti pakaian—memikirkan apa yang akan menjadi makan malamnya.

Suara-suara ramai (namun samar) tertangkap oleh daun telinganya. Lucy mendongak, menatap jendela lantai empat yang memancarkan sinar lampu dari dalam ruangan. Menimbang-nimbang sejenak (sambil mengacak pelan rambut merahnya), akhirnya Lucy berjalan menuju elevator, menekan tombol menuju lantai tempat Kantor Armed Detective Agency berada. Kurang sopan kalau tidak menghadiri sebuah acara, padahal ia diundang. Pun, muncul sebentar tidak akan membuat hidupnya memendek atau mendapat kerugian lainnya. Kan?

 _Ding_!

Pintu besi elevator terbuka. Lorong berpencahayaan remang menyapanya. Oh, ini familier. Lucy tahu jalan menuju Kantor Agensi—ia kan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sini saat masih berada di bawah naungan The Guild. Dengan langkah pelan, si gadis bermarga Montgomery berjalan menyusuri lorong, menuju pintu kantor berada. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, ia membukanya perlahan dan melongok ke dalam.

Kantor tampak ramai dengan hiasan-hiasan sederhana berupa tali berwarna hijau-merah-putih yang tergantung rendah. Tidak ada yang lain. Mungkin agar dekor lebih gampang dilepas, efisiensi waktu. Untuk orang-orangnya, tampak kubu-kubu di sini dan sana. Ada Dokter Yosano yang sedang meminum bir ditemani Kunikida Doppo (sepertinya dipaksa). Di sisi lain, ada Tanizaki bersaudara bersama Haruno—lebih tepatnya Naomi yang sedang menggoda sang kakak dan Haruno menjadi nyamuk. Si Detektif Hebat—Edogawa Ranpo—melahap makanan ditemani Dazai Osamu. Atsushi bercengkrama dengan Kyouka (Lucy dapat menduganya).

Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran Lucy (ia juga tidak mau susah-susah menyapa mereka). Setelah menutup pintu dengan perlahan, Lucy menoleh ke sana ke mari, mencari tempat duduk. Ia menemukannya, di samping seorang pria berambut panjang yang ia kenal.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Mister Poe." Lucy menghampiri Poe, kemudian duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di samping Poe.

Merasa dipanggil Poe menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati gadis bersurai merah yang pernah satu organisasi dengannya. "Lama tidak berjumpa juga, _Miss_ Montgomery," balas Poe dengan suaranya yang kecil; merasa lega karena ada yang ia kenal (selain Ranpo) dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau diundang ke sini juga? Oleh...?"

"Ranpo- _kun_." Poe menunjuk detektif yang sedang mengunyah makanannya. "Aku kenalannya." Ia menjelaskan—ingin menggunakan kata 'rival' tetapi ragu. "Bagaimana dengan _Miss_ Montgomery?"

" _Jinko_." Kali ini giliran Lucy yang menunjuk orang. "Sama, aku kenalannya. Omong-omong, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah mencuci tanganmu dari The Guild sama sepertiku dan Twain, kan?"

Poe mengangguk; mengiyakan. "Kabarku baik. Mmm, bagaimana dengan _Miss_ Montgomery?"

"Aku juga baik. Oh, panggil saja aku Lucy. Montgomery _is mouthful_." Lucy berdecak, seakan mulutnya benar-benar penuh setelah mengucapkan nama belakangnya.

"... _Miss_ Lucy?"

"Terdengar lebih baik."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Poe bukanlah orang yang pandai berinteraksi, lebih-lebih membuka perbincangan. Lucy tidak terlalu dekat dengan si Arsitek The Guild. Bahkan, sepertinya tidak ada yang dekat dengan Poe, selain Alcott (karena mereka sama-sama pemalu), saat pria itu masih menjadi bagian dari organisasi.

"Aah ... ya. Apa yang kau lakukan setelah keluar dari Guild?" Lucy yang memecahkan suasana diam di antara keduanya.

"Aku menulis novel misteri. Tetapi, niatku sedang hilang setelah Ranpo- _kun_ berhasil memecahkannya hanya dari _blurb_ cerita." Garis-garis depresi imajiner menyelimuti Poe. Karl, rakun milik Poe, menggeliat di pundak pria itu dan jatuh ke pangkuannya. Poe mengelus Karl dengan lembut.

"Kedengarannya berat." Ia mengomentari. "Kalau ada waktu, boleh aku membaca novel buatanmu?" Sedikit tertarik, kalau boleh jujur.

"... Ya? Aku tidak masalah," gumam Poe; mulai gugup karena membicarakan novel miliknya. Ia tidak percaya diri untuk memperlihatkan fiksi buatannya selain pada Ranpo.

Lucy memerhatikan gelagat Poe, kemudian mengendikkan bahu—menandakan ia tak acuh. "Kalau Mister Poe tidak mau, tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak ... bukan tidak mau ... hanya saja itu ... anu..." Poe mulai gelagapan, kedua tangannya dikepalkan, lalu dilepaskan. Gerak laku itu diulangnya dua sampai tiga kali. Karl yang berada di pangkuan Poe meloncat ke lantai. Si rakun dengan santainya berjalan ke tengah keramaian. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, binatang tersebut sudah dikelilingi banyak orang. "Karl tega," ujar Poe; merasa dikhianati oleh teman satu-satunya karena ditinggalkan.

Lucy tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan keduanya. "Kalau Mister Poe tidak mau ke sana, aku bisa membantumu mengambil Karl."

"Tidak. Tidak usah, _Miss_ Lucy..." Poe sedang _pundung_.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku cukup terkejut menemukanmu di pesta ini, _Sir_." Pandangannya kembali diarahkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, kemudian fokus pada orang-orang yang mengerubungi Karl. "Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka keramaian seperti ini."

"Aku datang karena Ranpo- _kun_ mengajakku." Poe s̶̶a̶̶m̶̶a̶̶ ̶̶s̶̶e̶̶p̶̶e̶̶r̶̶t̶̶i̶̶ ̶̶L̶̶u̶̶c̶y̶ merasa tidak enak untuk menolak undangan. " _Miss_ Lucy sendiri? Seingatku, _Miss_ Lucy tidak begitu menyukai Natal."

Ah, ya. Lucy pernah mengumumkannya (padahal hanya ingin memberitahu Alcott seorang). Ingatan Poe bagus juga.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat sebentar," jawab Lucy. "Mereka enak ya, orang-orang Agensi, maksudku. Terlihat dekat satu dengan yang lain. Dulu, Guild tidak sedekat ini." Lucy iri melihat mereka; tampak kebersamaan dan kehangatan, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang sendirian.

"... Kurasa, saat _Miss_ Lucy menginjakkan kaki _Miss_ di sini, _Miss_ sudah termasuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka." Poe ikut mengedarkan pandangannya. "Uhmm ... bukan berarti aku juga termasuk ke dalam lingkaran mereka—mereka sering mengabaikanku." Pria itu lesu kembali.

Lucy mengerjap-ngerjapkan netra hijaunya. Ia memandang Poe cukup lama, memastikan orang tersebut memang Poe. Mendengar kalimat tersebut dari Edgar Allan Poe—di antara semua orang yang ia kenal—sudah aneh. Belum lagi Poe yang memberitahu Lucy bahwa ia sudah termasuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan Agensi. Terdengar seperti lelucon.

"Yang harus _Miss_ Lucy lakukan hanyalah menerima mereka. Bukan menolak mereka," tambah Poe dengan suara mencicit (untung Lucy bisa mendengarnya karena jarak mereka dekat). Fokus utama novelis itu berganti; membuat Lucy memandang apa yang sedang Poe tatap.

Tampak Nakajima Atsushi berjalan mendekatinya. Izumi Kyouka—dengan aura tidak ramah, seperti biasa—berjalan di belakang pemuda itu, seakan menjadi _bodyguard_ -nya.

"Lucy- _san_ , jangan masuk diam-diam, dong! Kami kan merasa tidak enak karena tidak menyambut kedatanganmu." Belum apa-apa, protes sudah dilontarkan.

"Tidak usah menyambutnya, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa," balas Kyouka dingin, memandang Lucy dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kyouka- _chan_!" Dan mereka berdua terlibat dalam pertengkaran kecil.

Lucy melirik ke arah Poe. Pria itu memberinya senyuman tipis, lalu mengangguk; seakan mendukung Lucy untuk membuka hatinya. Mau tidak mau, Lucy membalas senyumnya. Ia, Lucy Montgomery, mendapat nasihat dari Edgar Allan Poe—sosok yang luar biasa pemalu. Tak bisa disangkal, memang itu lah yang harus Lucy lakukan, menerima kehangatan yang sudah disodorkan padanya.

Gadis bersurai merah itu berdiri dari kursinya, mendekati kedua teman miliknya untuk menegahi perdebatan (Lucy berharap ia tidak menyesal beranggapan seperti ini secara batin). Kyouka masih tampak tidak senang dengan kehadiran Lucy, sedangkan Atsushi melayangkan senyum untuknya.

Setelah sekian lama, ia mendapat kehangatan di tanggal 25 Desember. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Lucy menerima bahwa Natal adalah hari yang spesial. Romantis? Mm, mungkin setelah agak lama. [ ]

* * *

(a. n) Ini fanfiksi pertama yang saya post di sini. Semoga suka! Fanfiksi ini sebelumnya sudah saya _post_ di akun Wattpad saya, tetapi saya memutuskan untuk _post_ di sini juga ... sejenis menambah asupan? Eheh~?


End file.
